


Ghosts of The Past

by UnderUrsa



Series: I See Red [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family History, Flashbacks, Gen, Lil bit of fluff?, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Philza being a dad, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Techno ran outside after a giggling Wilbur, a grin plastered over his own face as he wielded a wooden sword against his brother.It was the first time either of them remembered being this happy, able to just relax and play around like kids were supposed to do.But it was all a dream.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I See Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Ghosts of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff & Angst? More angst from me? Who would have guessed! This one's not too bad though, it's mostly fluff for that extra *spice* the angst at the end brings.
> 
> Probably makes more sense in the context of the whole series, but can be read on its own, too.

Techno ran outside after a giggling Wilbur, a grin plastered over his own face as he wielded a wooden sword against his brother. 

It was the first time either of them remembered being this happy, able to just relax and play around like kids were supposed to do. 

Neither of them had told Phil exactly what they had gone through when they were on the streets, but none of it could be described as pleasant. Both of them looked just strange enough to be off putting, making it difficult to get money for food or not be recognized instantly when either of them tried to steal something. Pointed ears, strangely colored eyes, and unnaturally colored hair weren’t exactly subtle, but they learned to adapt. 

They gathered hats and coats like they would never find another one. Hats were good for covering the ears along with shading their red and black eyes respectively, and any strangely colored hair either of them may have had. Their hair colors had been shifting since they had been born, ranging from bright pink to almost black and back again within a few months for the both of them. 

Wilbur had been lucky with his hair, the color finally settling to a dark brown that only looked strange and iridescent when it hit the light just right. Techno, however, seemed to be cursed with pink hair, just another thing for them to have to hide. 

Both of them were very tall for their age as well, towering over other children who were supposed to be the same age as they were. Wilbur did seem to be outpacing Techno recently though, so maybe he wouldn’t be cursed in that way too. 

When Phil had found them in an alleyway scarfing down a loaf of stolen bread, they had both been wary, but the man had never looked angry, only sad and slightly pitying. Even back then, Techno had hated being pitied.

Techno knew that now, if anyone asked them, they would both say that they were immensely grateful that they eventually gave in and accepted his help. While they still lived in a dangerous world, they didn’t have to worry about death coming for them in the form of starvation. It was a relief. 

And now they were able to play fight in Phil’s front yard, not having to worry about what the town’s people would say or whether they would call the guards or not. The older man was standing on his porch watching over them with a smile and occasionally calling out things that they could improve on in their technique. Techno trusted him to watch out for them while they played around, to warn them before any mobs got anywhere close to being able to hurt one of them. It was a relief for Techno to finally be able to just _relax_.

It wasn’t a serious training session for either of them, obviously, so it was mostly just them smacking each other with their swords and giggling before running away from the retaliation. Techno could hear Phil chuckling from his spot on the porch at their antics and it made Techno’s grin widen. He could make people happy, he did that, he made Phil laugh!

The pink haired child eventually managed to knock his twin to the ground. He giggled as he held his wooden sword above his head before swinging it down, aiming to make it seem like a grand death that he was giving Wilbur in this play fight of theirs. 

A moment after he started to swing downwards, he heard Phil yell from behind him, but this time, it wasn’t a happy or joyous yell, this was one of fear. He heard the footsteps of their father figure start to run towards him. 

He caught the glint of the blade a second too late to stop himself from plunging the sword into his brother’s chest. 

Techno stumbled back with a gasp. His hands dropped off the hilt of the now diamond sword, but the weapon stayed upright, stuck into the ground and through Wilbur’s chest, the chest that was now staining his once pristine yellow sweater into something ugly and red. 

The boy fell to his knees beside his brother, trying to find a place to put his hands to somehow help, but the more he tried, the more blood seemed to come out of the wound to stain his hands. Techno felt Phil drop down beside him, but couldn’t hear the words he was saying through the roaring in his ears. 

“Techno,” bloodstained lips muttered his name.

_Technoblade jolted awake with a gasp, his eyes wide and searching around the room, the voice of Wilbur still ringing in his ears from the dream turned nightmare._

_“Techno…” He heard the voice again, and his red eyes snapped to the darkest corner of his room where he could just barely make out ugly red against bright yellow, bloodied lips forming the sounds of his name._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is three in one day, I'm on a roll. 
> 
> Next up we have Techno being tormented by his brother's ghost!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and make my day!


End file.
